Grow up
by OneTrackMinds
Summary: Something is different with Ryou. He manages to kick Bakura out of his house, Bakura unexpectedly asks for help from Joey, but is Ryou just growing up like Joey says or has something happened to Ryou? What will happen when he tries to figure out what has happened and will anyone even want to help the cold hearted thief.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey, this is my first fan fiction and I would appreciate any reviews telling me how I can improve and if you want another chapter. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did though, I could have some fun with that.

* * *

Ryou looked into Bakura's crimson eyes. Something he rarely did, he was usually too scared to even breathe around Bakura. Usually. Today was different.

It had not been long since the Yamis had gotten their own bodies but since then Bakura had been treating Ryou like a slave. Ryou, understandably, was getting tired of it.

That is why Ryou was looking Bakura directly in the eyes. Bakura's usual cold glare, that would make even the bravest man quake in his boots, was having no effect on Ryou who was returning the glare. Ryou's glare did not match Bakura's; however it did hold to shock Bakura, although he didn't show it. Bakura was shocked by Ryou's sudden bravery. As Ryou looked deeper into the crimson orbs he could see emotions swirling around. There was rage, annoyance and something else Ryou couldn't quite understand, or he didn't think it was possible for Bakura to feel any other emotion. His thoughts were interrupted by Bakura.

"How dare you try to disobey my orders, now go and make me a steak before I punish you." Bakura snarled. Ryou was not going to stand down, something in his mind wouldn't allow him.

"No. I'm not just some toy that you can order around. This is MY house and I will do whatever I want and YOU can't stop me." Ryou shouted back all his fear being consumed by anger.

Bakura punched him in his stomach. Ryou bent forward as a reaction, he let out a small yelp and silently cursed himself for looking weak.

"That's what you get for disobeying me" Bakura raised his fist to hit Ryou's face when a loud laugh filled the room, Bakura looked down at Ryou who was still holding his stomach and seemed to be the source of the laugh.

"Shut up!" Bakura lowered his fist to connect with Ryou's face but Ryou caught it, Bakura's eyes widened a fraction. He didn't know Ryou had it in him to fight back. Bakura smirked knowing it was the only strength Ryou had in him.

"Well well well little Ryou can fight back." Bakura smirked but it soon faded when Ryou looked him dead in the eyes again, except this time there was something different. His usual brown eyes had a crimson tint in them and instead of the fear they should have held when faced with the great Bakura there was only anger. Ryou pushed on Bakura's hand forcing him away and causing him to stumble slightly. Bakura laughed darkly, regaining his composer, he had let his guard down for a moment. He went in for another punch to Ryou's face, when he was again stopped, Bakura was shocked to find that there was more strength in Ryou then he first anticipated. Bakura was ready to spill some mocking insults on Ryou when he was punched in the face. Hard. It was almost with inhuman strength. Bakura could already feel a large bump forming beneath his eye.

"I will not be your slave, and I will not allow you to beat me in my own house so you will do as I say or get out of my house!" Ryou shouted, his eyes flaring with anger and his whole posture showed dominance. Bakura looked at him wide eyed. Ryou was not acting like the young, sweet, innocent little boy who would do anything for anyone, anymore he was like a whole other person. Bakura didn't know what to do. Ryou kicked Bakura in the stomach with the same inhuman strength as before, "Go on, get out!" Ryou shouted.

Bakura was practically shoved out the door by Ryou, the door slammed behind him and he heard the soft click of the lock. For a moment Bakura just stood there. His face and ribs hurt. He had never been kicked so hard by anyone. It was like Ryou was a whole other person. It kind of freaked Bakura out, he stood still for a moment before shaking his head. He would not be freaked out by a mere mortal. How could he have seemed so weak, he would break the door down and teach Ryou a lesson. He straightened his back ready for a kick when pain shot up his stomach. He would have to rest first, Bakura's legs started moving in a random direction, he kept thinking about how strong Ryou was. It was almost a demonic strength. His mind was so clouded that he didn't realise where his legs had taken him. He was at a small house, that's looked like it had seen better days somehow he recognised it but he wasn't sure why. He looked around; it was very late so it would be unlikely for anyone to be up at this time. He slowly walked around to the back door of the house and picked the lock on the back door. He silently entered, ignoring the pain that shot through his stomach. He found a first aid kit and decided that it was as good a time as any to use them since he had nowhere else to go. He took his shirt off and wrapped the bandages around his chest once he was done, he realised how hungry he was after all he hadn't had any dinner. He looked around and realised he was in a kitchen, in the dark he noticed a sweet jar filled with lollypops he popped one in his mouth and went over to the fridge to see what he could find to eat. He was so absorbed with hunger that he only realised someone enter the room as they turned the lights on. Bakura sighed shutting the fridge door, he had been careless enough to get caught.

"Ryou what are you doing here?" A sleepy Joey said. Bakura smirked realising whose house he had ended up in. He turned his smirk into an innocent smile.

"Oh hey Joey, I'm sorry to intrude but me and Bakura were fighting." Bakura put on his best act in an attempt to fool the blonde. Joey looked at Bakura for a moment.

"Wait a moment…"

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think. Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. Thank you Supermangas92 and Oliv-san for being my first reviewers I really appreciate it :) It made my day to know you enjoyed it.

Anyways please review and tell me what you think about this next chapter. I really am unsure about it.

Happy reading.

* * *

"Wait a moment, wre yor shr?" was what Bakura could hear through Joeys large yawn.

"What?" Bakura asked, his innocent act slipping slightly.

"Sorry, I said, where is your shirt?" Joey laughed slightly, Bakura didn't look amused in the slightest, Joey didn't seem to notice.

"Umm…" Bakura thought for a moment before resting his gaze on the spot he threw his shirt earlier, "over there I think." Bakura pointed towards the general area with his lollypop.

"Why is it over here?" Joey handed Bakura his shirt, that's when Joey saw the bandages, he stared for a moment, and eventually Bakura followed his gaze to look at his bandages.

"What's wrong?" Bakura really didn't see the problem.

"That looks kinda bad." Joey said his voice full of concern.

"umm… I'm fine." Was all Bakura could think to say as he put his lollypop back in his mouth.

"Does he often hit you?"

"What, oh umm… no today was the first time he had ever laid a finger on me." Bakura answered. It was true Bakura had never, nor had he planned to, hit Ryou before today.

"When I see him I'll kill him." Bakura nearly laughed out loud at Joeys statement, "Anyway if you want you can stay here the night, but don't let my father know you're here or both of us will be punished." Joey's tone suddenly changed from amused and happy to serious, startling Bakura slightly. Bakura simply nodded and followed Joey to his room wondering how his father would 'punish' the two, probably make him do extra chores or something, Bakura thought. Joey's room was surprisingly tidy and neat; he had a small single bed in the centre of the room which was surrounded by a large circle of flat sticks.

"What's with all the sticks?" Bakura asked curiously bending down to pick one up.

"Oh they're some silly thing my mum told me before she went away." Joey said, gently taking the stick out of Bakura's hand and placing it carefully back down. Sparking Bakura's curiosity once more.

"Oh and what was that?" Bakura tried sound innocent, aware that he was letting his act slip slightly.

"She used to tell me that if I put some magic sticks around my bed, then no monsters will be able to cross the line. Sounds kinda stupid huh? Serenity got me these as a leaving gift when she left with mum, she said that it would protect me from father." Joey laughed a little, scratching the back of his head. "It's just something from when we were kids that kind of stuck." As he was telling him this Bakura could see the distant amusement in Joey's eyes, as if he were taking about a happy memory. But one more thing was bothering Bakura, why did Joey say 'father' instead of 'dad' and why would he need protecting from his own dad? he kept quiet as Joey rambled on about how it was silly. Bakura wasn't really listening until Joey asked a question that startled him slightly.

"Hey Ryou, did your mum ever tell you any stories like that when you where young?" Bakura looked into Joey's curious eyes, somehow it triggered a memory within Bakura.

~Flashback~

Thunder cackled and rain spat down outside the small window causing a small bundle of white hair to scream and dive under the covers of his bed. He shivered under the thin blanket and gasped in shock when he heard his door slowly creak open. A delicate hand reached under and pulled his covers away, Bakura grabbed his mother and buried his face into her chest.

"What's the matter dear, it's only thunder." She gently said stroking the young boy's hair soothingly.

"The goddess Tefnut is angry and has come to collect the souls of sinners." Bakura cried.

"Has your father been telling you stories again?" Bakura's mother sighed. Bakura nodded keeping his face hidden. His mother pulled Bakura off her and sat him in the middle of his bed. She grabbed some flat sticks out of her pocket and placed them carefully around his bed.

"What are you doing mother?" Bakura asked curiously, still shaking slightly from fear.

"These are blessed sticks; people say that if you place these sticks in a circle, then no harm can come to the person while inside that circle. These will help you stay safe at all times." Bakura felt safe when his mother left a while later. After that day he never had a fear of storms.

~flashback end~

"Yeah. Sometimes." Bakura said trying to avoid the subject. He yawned trying to change the subject to sleeping. Joey seemed to get the hint as he turned to face his bed.

"You take the bed and ill sleep on the floor." He said getting a blanket out of his cupboard and taking a pillow from the bed.

"Thanks uh I mean… are you sure?" Bakura said walking over to the bed. Joey simply nodded and spread out his blanket, making sure to stay inside the circle. Bakura smirked thinking about how stupid he was.

"Night." Joey said, drifting off to sleep. Bakura replied with a simple grunt and fell asleep.

That night Bakura had an awful nightmare.

* * *

A/N Review and tell me what you think. Did you like the blessed sticks idea or was it just silly? Tell me what you think. Was everyone in character? What about the flashback? Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

A/N New chapter is here. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you so Supermangas92 for reviewing, it really motivated me to update quicker so here have a virtual cookie.

Also thank you to Screenmaster1 For reviewing and Thanks to guest for reviewing. It really motivates me.

* * *

Bakura was awoken by someone shaking him, his nightmare soon faded and was replaced with irritation, he looked into Joey's amber eyes which were overflowing with fear. Bakura was instantly alert his irritation ebbing away as curiosity took over.

"Quick Ryou, my father is awake and he seems pissed you need to hide!" Joey said in a hushed voice, which matched his concerned eyes.

"What where?"

"Under the bed?" Joey said sounding unsure. Bakura hid under the bed hearing heavy footsteps approach Joey's room. Joey kicked his blankets under the bed, blocking Bakura's view. The door creaked as it opened and heavy boots neared the bed. The smell of alcohol was noticeable to even Bakura.

"Where's my breakfast?" The low voice growled.

"I'm sorry father I slept in, I thought you were still asleep too." Joey said, his voice uncharacteristically shaking.

"That's no excuse." Joey's father answered. Bakura was confused, he didn't know what was going on, he had a small feeling that it wouldn't end well.

"I'm sorry father, I'll go make it now." Bakura heard light footsteps quickly walk to the door.

"Wait. You need to be taught a lesson." The voice was slurred as if he were drunk.

"No, no please father. Don't." Joey weakly said. Bakura was frozen to the spot he had figured out what was going on and he was unsure what he should do. Bakura moved the blanket so he could see what was going on. He saw heavy boots approach bare feet, presumably Joey's, and suddenly Joey was on the floor, looking into Bakura's crimson eyes. Bakura saw all the fear and pain filling Joey's eyes, but what shocked him the most was the acceptance his whole face showed as he curled up into a ball. Joey's father was standing over him with a smirk on his face when he glanced to the bed.

"What is this?" His father grumbled as he walked towards the bed. Bakura tried to flatten himself against the floor to avoid being seen. Joey's father picked up the blankets and threw them on the floor, causing the sticks to fly across the room with the blanket, effectively breaking the circle. Joey's father bent down and looked straight at Bakura. He laughed, a hollow unamused laugh. He grabbed Bakura's collar and dragged him out from under the bed, Joey's eyes widened.

"So you have a little friend?" His smile was hollow and unfeeling. Bakura didn't even blink at the man in front of him.

"I think you need to learn some manners, you didn't even say hello to me." Bakura could smell the beer on the man's breath.

"And you could have at least brushed your teeth or something, I could smell the alcohol on you from under the bed." Bakura took a sudden interest in his nails, despite being held off the ground by Joey's father. Bakura heard Joey gasp from shock, and possibly realisation, at his words but no one took any notice of him.

"Tsk Tsk that's some very bad manners indeed you really need to be taught to respect your elders." A smug grin found its way onto Joey's father's face.

"Please, I'm five thousand years old, I'm sure I'm way older than you." Bakura smirked at the puzzled expression on the man's face. His smirk was met with a punch to his face, coincidently the same place he had been hit by Ryou the previous night, and with a bump he fell to the floor as the man let him go. Bakura touched the stinging bruise that had formed under his eye. His ring glowed and in an instant the man was asleep before he could do anymore damage. Joey sat up mouth hanging open.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, the wind will change and you'll be stuck like that." Bakura said standing up and brushing the dust off himself. Joey snapped his mouth shut and glared at Bakura.

"Don't look at me like that, you should be grateful I just saved your life." Bakura smirked folding his arms and ignoring the pain near his eye.

"Pfft that's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think." Joey said, his glare wavering slightly. Bakura simply shrugged his shoulders. Joey's eyes slowly followed to look at the unconscious man on the floor, wondering if he was dead.

"He is only knocked out, and he won't remember anything from when he woke up." Bakura said as if reading Joey's mind. Joey sighed in relief staring at the sleeping form, his eyes suddenly snapped up to Bakura and he glared at him for a long moment before speaking.

"What are you doing here? What did you do to Ryou?" Joey questioned.

"I told you last night, me and Ryou had a fight."

"As if Ryou managed to kick you out of the house." Joey laughed.

"As delighted as I am that you think so highly of me, Ryou was very forceful." Bakura said gently placing the cool cloth on his stinging eye.

"I noticed he was taking martial arts lessons but I didn't know that he had gotten so good." Joey said, more to himself than to Bakura. However it was the first Bakura had heard about it. He still highly doubted that Ryou would be able to overpower him after a few lessons.

"The circle has been broken." Bakura stated, wanting to move on from the conversation to prevent Joey from seeing him as weak.

"What?" Joey said following Bakura's gaze to the sticks. He quickly but gently placed them back in a circle. And putting the spare sheets away. Bakura considered asking Joey if he could stay a little longer, he hated asking people for favours but at the moment he had no choice, his ribs still ached so he decided to just go for it.

"I need a place to stay and you are my only option." It came out more like an order but Bakura didn't really mind.

"Hell no! Not in a million years you jerk."

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" Bakura said, reaching in his pocket for his switchblade. Joey considered arguing, but didn't want to end up knocked out on his floor like his father. He settled with just glaring at Bakura who smirked and folded his arms, "good boy Joey."

"Hey I'm not a dog you know." Joey shouted. Bakura simply laughed as he started walking out of the room, leaving a fuming Joey behind. He didn't understand how he had gotten himself into this.

"Oh and one thing, don't even think about telling ANYONE I'm here." Bakura said emphasising his point by waving his knife at Joey with every word he said. Joey simply glared at the now empty doorway; at the back of his mind he was wondering how he would move his father to his own room, without waking him up.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I am so sorry for the time it took to update. About a month :/ Oh well I will Try and be more consistent, about once or twice a week. Also sorry for the filler style chapter but i thought Ryou's side of the story was sort of important to put in so sorry if it sucks, anyway happy reading.

* * *

_Ryou's POV_

(A/N just to avoid confusion this chapter is written from Ryou's point of view and is set a little after Ryou kicked Bakura out of the house.)

Ryou woke up on the floor of his living room. He didn't remember going to sleep, had he blacked out? He searched through his memories to find the last thing he remembered, in which Bakura was asking him to make him a steak, he remembered refusing and then a burning, uncontrollable rage, then nothing. Had Bakura beaten him until he blacked out? He didn't feel any pain anywhere, so what happened? He got up slowly and looked around the room. It was eerily quiet; there was only the soft ticking of the clock which resided on his fireplace. Ryou peeked into Bakura's room only to see it empty. Wondering what was going on he looked around his house in search for another person, only to find empty rooms, with the soft ticking of clocks being the only noise in each of them. He double checked each room again, and, for the first time, fully entering Bakura's room. He had never really been in it before, Bakura would never allow it. He took a long look staying close to the doorframe until his gaze lingered on the rug that was tastefully placed in the room with a bed directly on top of it, he noticed the rug had bumps in it, his overly neat personality took over his fear of Bakura, and Ryou entered the room fully so he could straighten the rug, once he noticed that there was something there he decided to leave it, only curiosity took over and he peeked under the rug to find some flat sticks placed all around the bed in a neat circle. He nudged the sticks but they didn't move. Confusion edged its way into Ryou's thoughts as he dropped the rug and left the room. Pushing the confusion to a side Ryou grabbed his phone to see if he had any messages.

When he retrieved his phone he found it was dead. That was weird, he was sure it had been fully charged. Was he really out for that long? He put his phone on charge unsure of what he should do. Bakura often went out for long periods of time, never usually for more than two or three days so Ryou figured he should leave it he was about to walk into the living room, ready to do some work when his stomach growled in protest, he was going to leave it but something in the back of his mind told him that he should eat something before he wasted away, not thinking much of the extra voice in his head he went to make himself a quick meal.

Ryou was used to having nightmares. He had them nearly every night, he would wake up in a cold sweat, or sometimes screaming, and for the first few moments after he would have a racing heartbeat and wide eyes, still thinking he was in the nightmare and once he calmed down, he would go back to sleep and have a more pleasant dream and by morning he would forget he even had a nightmare. Tonight was no different, he woke up screaming, he placed his hand over his heart and took deep breathes to try and slow his racing heartbeat, once he had calmed down he looked over to his alarm clock which read 2:00am Ryou swung his legs out of bed, he bare feet meeting with the cold floor, he then got himself a glass of water making sure to peek inside Bakura's room to see it empty, Ryou couldn't help but be slightly worried about Bakura's absence, but he went back to sleep to more pleasant dreams, when he woke up in the morning he had almost completely forgotten his nightmare. Almost. There was still something tugging at the corner of his mind. He ignored it and got himself some breakfast.

* * *

When he was done with breakfast he made himself a cup of tea, he pushed his worry for Bakura aside and got on with his work. He had a deadline to meet. Ryou was a writer, quite famous too. Although his pen name was just R, this was because he never really wanted to be famous, he just loved to write. Fame seemed like a burden on him so he didn't tell anyone who he was.

He was on the last chapter of his latest horror story. The room was filled with the sound of the soft ticking of his clock and the fast tapping on his laptop. He pushed all thoughts of where Bakura was away and immersed himself in his writing.

Four hours later and Ryou had hit writers block. He let out a frustrated groan as he stood up to make himself another cup of tea, he hated writers block especially when his deadline was coming up. Once he sat back down he tried to conquer his writers block by trying to continue with the chapter. But whatever he wrote didn't quite fit in. Eventually he gave up and decided a nice walk would clear his clouded mind. As he grabbed his keys he noticed that Bakura had left his set, Ryou sighed contemplating whether he should wait for Bakura to return so he doesn't get locked out, but a selfish part of his mind (that even Ryou was unaware of) told him to just go. It was cold outside and for a brief moment Ryou worried about Bakura being locked out in the cold, he considered going back but the selfish part of his mind wouldn't allow it. He pulled his collar tighter around his neck and walked happily forgetting about Bakura, the fresh air clearing his mind slightly and allowing himself to think straight. Sometimes, being cooped up in a small room for hours on end caused his writers block and a nice, long walk would help clear his mind.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and again sorry for the late update and the kind of filler style chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everybody, have you all had a good week? Here is the next chapter so i hope you like it, it is better then the last one because I defeated my writers block *yey* anyway happy reading. :) don't forget to review it helps me alot.

A big thank you and a special virtual cookie to Supermangas92 for reviewing the other chapter, and I'm sorry if you reviewed last chapter because i didn't get it because there were some problems with the site, but its all fixed now, unless you didn't review last chapter then it's just my ego talking oh well i hope you continue to review because i love them, they always brighten up my day :)

and thank you to screenmaster1 for reviwing it motivated me to update sooner so i hope you continue to read my fanfic :)

happy reading.

* * *

Bakura woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, his nightmare fading and replaced with hunger. He stretched and got up, as he quietly walked down to the kitchen. He found Joey humming quietly to himself while cooking. Bakura thought the tune was familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard it. A loud beeping tore Bakura from his thoughts, Joey turned the beeping timer off and noticing Bakura out the corner of his eye, he jumped cursing under his breath.

"What the fuck do you want?" Joey glared crossing his arms.

"And good morning to you sunshine." Bakura mocked, peering past Joey's shoulder to see what he was cooking. There was a pan of eggs and some bacon sizzling away, Bakura's stomach grumbled as he stared mesmerised by the food, and ignoring Joey. Joey let out an annoyed grumble and turned back to the eggs mumbling about stupid ancient thief's. Bakura sat on the table receiving a glare from Joey, telling him to get off the table. Joey plated up the eggs and bacon, cursing slightly as he had somehow managed to burn them black. Bakura laughed at Joey glaring at his burnt food.

"Well bon appetite I suppose." Joey sighed.

"Don't eat that you'll get food poisoning." Bakura said not sounding particularly bothered, but not being able to prevent the slight desperation in his voice.

"Aw you do care." Joey smirked

"No but you wouldn't exactly be useful to me dead would you." Bakura said bluntly. Getting up and looking in Joey's fridge.

"What are you doing?" Joey peered over Bakura's shoulder.

"I'm cooking, considering you don't seem to be capable of doing it yourself, and I'm not keen on starving to death." Bakura grabbed a few ingredients from the fridge and began cooking. Joey simply glared, as Bakura got on with cooking something using the last of the eggs. Joey sighed, somehow he would have to replace the wasted food or his father would get angry, he remembered the last time he wasted food, his father starved him for a week and he still had some scars from the beating he got.

"Hey are you going to eat that or what?" Bakura's annoyed tone broke through Joey's thoughts. He looked at the table which had two plates with an omelette on each, Joey sat opposite Bakura watching him eat before he even touched his food, just to make sure it wasn't poisoned or anything. When he was sure Bakura had eaten some Joey took an cautions bite of his own.

"This is alright, for a five thousand year spirit." Joey said, trying not to show how much he really loved the food. Bakura glanced at Joey with a smug smile on his face knowing that his cooking was amazing.

"You know it's amazing." Bakura voiced his thoughts. Joey let out 'hm' disapprovingly.

"If your head gets any bigger you won't be able to fit through the door." Joey said distaste obvious in his tone. Bakura finished his food and got up, grabbing a lollypop as he walked towards the door,

"By the way, where is your father, shouldn't he be hitting you or something by now?" Bakura smirked at the way Joey's face turned slightly red with anger.

"He went on holiday with a few mates." Joey said through gritted teeth knowing that Bakura still had a knife on him that he wasn't afraid to use against him. Bakura knew what Joey was thinking and his smirk grew causing Joey to get even more annoyed.

"Aw, and left poor little Joey behind?" Bakura mocked, laughing as Joeys face grew more red with anger. Joey stood up suddenly and fast, causing his chair to fall to the ground with a short bang. He grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bakura raised an eyebrow curiously. Had he pissed Joey off too much? Why did he even care, if he did.

"Out, to buy more food." Joey said quickly making an excuse to leave before he hit Bakura and got into a fight that he couldn't win if Bakura had a weapon. Before Bakura could get another word in Joey left grabbing his keys as he slammed the door behind him. Leaving a slightly confused Bakura behind. He wasn't sure if he had gone too far, had he completely pissed Joey off? He shook his head trying to rid his head of the concerns; he was the great thief king small things like that shouldn't bother him. Should they?

~Meanwhile, during Bakura's mental war~

Joey was fuming as he walked away, what gave Bakura the right to say such things about him and judge his life. Joey was cursing under his breath as he walked the long way round to the shops in order to calm himself slightly. It was getting colder outside and Joey pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Joey dug through his pockets to find his phone and earphones, he put some music on loud to blast the world away.

As Joey walked by an alley he noticed a flash of white hair, he had to backtrack to see what was going on. He saw Ryou being cornered by three thugs all carrying weapons, Joey cursed under his breath and took his earphones out to listen to what was going on, he heard the thugs threaten,

"Hand over your money then." A big brute growled,

"I…I…I…I'm sorry but I don't have any." Ryou stammered

"I think you're lying to us boy now hand it over." Another said flashing his knife. Joey was about to step in to save his friend when he heard Ryou speak again,

"If you want it so bad, come and get it." Ryou had an evil glint in his eyes, his usual doe brown irises had become black, the tone in his voice had changed too, the fear was replaced by confidence and evil, similar to Bakura's tone when he spoke only, more evil. Joey gasped as one thug lunged towards Ryou, only to be thrown to the floor with intense force causing the man to cough up blood; Ryou smiled a crazy fear striking smile that challenged the other two. The, seemingly, leader of the group lunged for Ryou, only to be met with the same fate. Joey was scared, he had never seen Ryou act like that, and those eyes, they were so malicious. When the third one was on the floor passed out, those black eyes turned to Joey and for the few moments they locked Joey was frozen to the spot. But once Ryou took a step towards him Joey ran as fast as he could. He ran away, not even looking to see if he was being followed.

* * *

A/N Dun Dun duuuun what will happen? find out next chapter :) anyway all seriousness if you guys are confused about anything and want me to clear it up then leave a review below and i will tell you as long as it contains no spoilers ;) see you next chapter.


End file.
